


A Mortal Man by Epiphanyx7

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: The Iliad - Homer
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Scars, podfic cover art welcome
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-01 12:41:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18334655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: It is on Patroclus' body that the tale of their battles together is painted. His skin is a map of scars, of old wounds and new ones, lines carved into the canvas of his body. His life can be told in increments by the layers of scars on his body, and Achilles his brother-in-arms remembers his own life by the scars his dear Patroclus bears.





	A Mortal Man by Epiphanyx7

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ prior to 2013

**Fic** : [A Mortal Man by Epiphanyx7](https://archiveofourown.org/works/168947)  
**Length** : 0:07:08  
Click to stream, or right click to download: [Download link](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/A%20Mortal%20Man%20by%20Epiphanyx7.mp3)  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to paraka for file hosting!


End file.
